The Higher You Fly
by Mi-moon
Summary: "I make more money than all the people of the United States together. I have fame, fans and adoration. What more could a man ask for Arthur?" "You know, the higher you fly, the harder you fall, Alfred" Alfred has become a coldhearted buisinessman -Oneshot


**Hi! I'm finally back!**

God, I'm sorry I haven't upploaded anything in, like, _forever!_ But I've been busy with my life during summer vecation and didn't get around to write or finish anything. That's kind of the problem, though... Maybe I didn't finish any fics reccently, but I have 17 of them lying on my computer just waiting to end plus I get new ideas for fics as every day pass, so there's lot's of work right now. And I've just started my last year in junior high, and here in sweden, that means lot's of lot's of **_lot's_** of homework and assignments. Started school this monday, and we already have about 7 assignments for the coming weeks...

Uhm anyway!

Here's a story I got around to write _and_ finish on the same night!

It was one of those spur of the moments things, not really planned  
out or anything, and probably not even well written, but enjoy it anyway!

_**Enjoy!**_

_**R&R!**_

Ily guys~!_**  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_The Higher You Fly…_**

* * *

"Alfred…" Arthur said. His voice was only a soft murmur to Alfreds' ears. "You need to stop acting so high and mighty, _for your own good_."

The sentence didn't come out mockingly or sarcastic, nor did it sound like a scolding or a pleading. It was pure care in the words that drifted from Arthurs' lips, like he really meant what he said.

Alfred stared emotionless at Arthur from across his desk. He was leaning back in his office chair, his elbows resting on the table with his hands knitted neatly together in front of him.

Arthur stood infront of the large company table, his dull green eyes meeting Alfreds blue, bored ones.

Alfred didn't comprehend Arthurs' statement at all. Was it supposed to be a joke or something…? Though, Arthur's not the one to crack jokes, and surely, he wouldn't bother Alfred with this crap if it weren't important. Alfred was a busy man after all, ruling one of the biggest world powers on the planet.

He was no longer the childish, energetic, full-of-life youth, but instead a grown, responsible and respectfull man. He'd grown up. That's what you do, after all.

Alfred had changed.

For the better? Maybe, but that's not how Arthur would put it.  
.

Once the boy started to spread his factories and companies in other countries, his amount of power had incrsed greatly, this leaving the affect of more paper work and less free time for Alfred, putting the boy through a difficult path for someone his age. He had to give up all of his personal life to be able to keep up with his assignments, spending more and more time at his office, and less at home and with his friends. _And with England…_

A few years passed with no one actually meeting Alfred more than just a few brief encounters on the streets or such, so when he stopped sending his politisians in his place for the world-meetings and showed up himself, no one was able to say it was actually him standing infront of them at the podium.

He had grown cold during all his working hours alone in his giant office, not being as affectionate towards any of them as he once had used to be. Never even once during the meeting did he poke fun of Arthur, mock Francis, start an argument or insult Ivan. He glided smoothly through the whole meeting with a newfound graze and respectable ability.

When England said he'd grown cold, he didn't mean 'cold' as in 'mean, but 'cold' as in 'unfaced' and 'foreign to such things as emotions'. His smile had changed from the well known idiotic smile that left your heart with a warm feeling, to something that seemed not forced, but not entirely true. It was as if whenever he smiled, it was because he was supposed to, not because he wanted to, and that made the smile empty looking and kind of depressing. One other thing that had changed about Alfred was that he had become polite. Not the gentlemanly polite as Arthur, but the polite just because of being polite, also something that the American was faking. It all looked like some kind of act he put up with for the sake of a good image.

Arthur waited for the act to start slipping as Alfred slowly made his way back and started participating in the meetings more and more as he at the same time kept his work in check. But it didn't. He had waited a few years for Alfred to find the balance between his personal life and his work, and when it seemed as if he had found it, Arthur thought he would return to the cheerfull, clumsy goof he once used to be. But to Arthurs' fears, it seemed as if this Alfred had slowly died away inside, leaving a new emotionless Alfred behind in his place.

That's why Alfred needed to stop acting, as Arthur had put it, 'all high and mighty'. So that the old Alfred could return to them and smile his famous Hollywood smile one more time.  
.

A cocky and buisiness-like smirk spread across Alfreds face as Arthurs' words sunk in. He chuckled, his empty laugh echoing through the large, modern office.

"Mr. Kirkland…" Alfred said as he shifted in his seat, leaning forewards as he spoke, his voice sounding very polite and un-alfred-like.

"Why would I… -don't mind my rudeness, I'm just curious- …do that?" He asked politely, the buisiness-like smirk never leaving his lips.

He expected Arthur to look away from his eyes, because they all did, in an act of submissiveness, respect and even fear at some times, but Arthur didn't. Arthur stood strong under his intense gaze, not showing any kind of discomfort or nervousness.

Well, the man had guts, Alfred would give him that.

So instead of being submissive to Alfred, Arthur stared blankly back into those once sky-blue eyes that used to make his day, now shining back at him with the newfound coldness and emptyness Alfred had developed during his isolation. Arthur, however, kept his lips firmly pressed in a tight line, refusing to answer Alfreds question.

Alfred took this as a sign to continue on his own. He was used to take control over situations, after all.

"I mean, I am, as of now, the strongest and most famous nation in the whole world. My selling rates the highest in most countries. I go in profit every year as my factories and companies spread and multiply in several cities around the world and the buyout of my productions incrase in this very minute we're speaking." Alfred voice had a slightly haughty tone to it as he kept speaking of his success in almost monotone.

Arthur didn't say or do anything as America spoke. The only visible change was in his eyes, as a small spark of something flashed through them for a few seconds.

"My people love me and my boss respects me. People in other countries respect me as well as they all adore me for my deeds in the distant past. Don't you see Arthur? Everyone loves me!"Alfred leaned backwards in his chair at this statement, his arms flying to his sides, gesturing with them towards Arthur. His smirk grew wider and more confident when all Arthur did was stand in silence and stare at him.

"I assure you, Mr. Kirkland…" Alfred said as he regained his previous position in his chair. "That I am very cappable of taking care of- and minding my own buisiness." He paused before he added, in a lighter tone.

"I make enough of money, more than everyone in the whole United States of America together, and I have fame, fans and enough of adoration. What more could a man ask for?"

Arthurs' eyes hardened at Alfreds' empty words.

Had he already forgotten what was really important in life, that neither money nor fame mattered to anyone out there and that the inside was the most important thing about a person? Had Alfred grown cold and heartless during his time of world domination and forgotten about his feelings, closing them in behind thick, metalic walls inside his chest? Was Alfred already to be forever lost in his own glory…?

"I'm telling you, Arthur," Alfred said, the satesfiction behind his words shining through clearly.

_Ah… Arthur… It had been a long time since Alfred had called him by his first name… _

"I'm at the top of the world… I assure you… that I _am_ flying high." Alfred said and leaned back in his chair, throwing Arthur a devious smile. Arthur absently nodded at Alfreds' words, though he doubted them greatly.

"Do you doubt me, Mr. Kirkland?" Alfred asked, his coldhearted smirk returning to his handsome features. Arthur politely shook his head.

"Of course not, my greatest sir." He despised calling Alfred that… "I'm just simply fascinated by your knowledge and the fact that you're such a great buisinessman, known by name in every city all over the world." Arthurs' voice was not really sarcastic, but there was a _hint_ of sarcasm among his sickening, sweet words that danced through the room and wrapped themselves around Alfred.

Alfred, however, seemed pleased with Arthurs' answer, since his smirk widened, not noticing, or just simply ignoring the hidden sarcasm in the sentence.

"Is that so?" Alfred simply said out of politeness, not really expecting an answer. Arthur didn't plan on giving him one either, so instead he bowed lightly.

"I think I'll be taking my leave now." He said as he straightened up and looked into Alfreds' empty eyes. "If Mr. Jones doesn't have anymore buisiness with me, that is." Alfred faked a _(once)_ dashing smile and shook his head.

"Not at all, Mr. Kirkland. It was nice having you." He stood from his chair and they shook hands. It was a short and firm shake, like the ones' strangers would give to each other when they meet for the first time. "I'll see you on the next world summit, I suppose?" Arthur gave a quick nod.

"Sir." He said before turning around and making his way towards the pampous glass doors on the other end of the room, Alfred following him with his eyes all the way. When he reached them, he put a hand on one of the door handles and pushed the door slightly ajar. He paused before he walked out from Alfreds' office, turning his head slightly back towards were Alfred stood behind his desk, but not looking at him with his eyes.

"Just remember one thing, Alfred." Alfreds' polite smile turned into a light frown at the use of his first name without a respecting metafor placed infront of it, but didn't comment so that Arthur could say what he wanted.

"The higher you fly, the harder you fall once you get back down to earth."

And with that, Arthur walked out of the glassdoors and left Alfred alone in the large, grey office, his icy blue eyes glaring darkly after the other nation, his face twisted into a deep, distastefull scowl.

_2010 - 8/27 __My Jörgensen_

_

* * *

_What did you think? Good, bad? Was my not-planned and crappy spur of the moment fic worth of mention?

Haha, I'll just leave it to you guys to decide weather it was good or not ;) I had fun writing it, though... It's pretty appealing to imagine Alfred make a personallity change like that... It'd be awesome.** And yes! That is the date I wrote it _and_ my name in the end of the fic!** Hahaha, no srsly :o

If you find any annoying grammar mistakes in the fic, you're free to mention it, but you're _not_ free to nagg at me about it! It was written in an unfitting hour at night after an early awokening the same day, also it was written at night before school, so I was tired the next day! And I was tired while I wrote the fic! No complaints PPL! D:

Heh.. I'll tell you something funny before I run off to meet with my friend (I'm already late, woho...) Today I fought with a boy in my class. It's not really that funny though, and yes. Fought as in scratching and pulling each others hair. He was being a jerk. I snapped. But it was a hell of a adrenaline kick! I think I made my way through the whole city after school in only a few minutes because I was so frickin pissed off! _I'm fucking holding a grudge towards him right now..._

Anyway!

.

_**Please R&R if you liked the story, **_

_**because it makes me happy and weather or not it has few or many reviews, I feel better or worse as a writer, and we wouldn't want that!**_

_If you don't review I'm gonna srsly hold a grudge against you too... dx_

_**Owari...**  
_


End file.
